Enter Helaene Aurora Dierdre Jean BlaqueRiddle
by iNzaNiTi
Summary: Heleane Aurora Dierdre Jean has spent her life collecting the peices of her past. WHen they lead her to Hogwarts, the Slytherins embrace her as a goddess, but she is setting out to do a task only Harry has done before...
1. First, an introduction is necesary

Disclaimer- none of J.K Rowling's characters are mine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Haleane Aurora Dierdre Jean Blaque-Riddle. I am not entirely a half blood, nor a full blood. I am a time traveling witch- it was never safe for me to live in one time; people never really understood that. They also do not understand that I was born out of evil. The Blaques were a wizarding family that produced great magical beings- terrible, but powerfully magical. They intermarried with the pure bloods until Mother, Marina Fiona Blaque, bore a child whose father was a half blood. Her husband, Tom Marvolo Riddle ruthlessly murdered her and her family, and he absorbed the ancient magic that ran through their veins. When I was old enough to return to my home and learn and understand the truth, I swore to avenge my family. This is the story of how I destroyed my father, and how the prophecy of Harry Potter was fulfilled. 


	2. Meet Jean

Disclaimer- none of J.K Rowling's characters are mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" There aren't any other compartments. can I sit here?" Harry stared at the girl who had just asked the question. She was too big for a first year- she looked to be at least in his year. Why had he never seen her?  
" My name is Dierdre Jean.I go by Jean. Are you capable of saying anything?" The girl offered a hint of a smile.  
"Oh Harry, you are such a slug brain. Of course you can Jean. Where are you from? You don't look like a first year to me." Hermione elbowed Harry in the side, "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and he," She pointed across from her, "Is Ron Weasley, and her next to him is his sister Ginny."  
  
" Hi." Jean grinned Hermione her thanks and settled down next to Ginny. Looking at Hermione she put her dark chocolate curls up into a messy bun and said, " I'm from London actually. I've just been living.well.all over the place, really. Jasmine Cypress." As soon as Jean said this Ron, Harry and Ginny looked up at her quizzically. Hermione, however, giggled,  
"It's good to have you back Lady Countessa."  
"Oh look! The mudblood has found a girlfriend!" Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway leering at Hermione.  
"Who is this?" Jean had her wand out, and was glaring at Draco.  
" Are you a mudblood too? What a sweet couple." Draco snatched Jeans wand and snapped it in half.  
"He's done it now." Hermione actually looked genuinely frightened. Harry and Ron watched Jean with interest whil Ginny attempted to squeeze into the space between Hermione and Crookshank's cage. A flash of white light escaped from Jean's fingertips and Draco found his limbs unmovable and his ears growing rapidly.  
" I am Helaene Aurora Dierdre Jean Blaque-Riddle, and I think it would do you good to listen for once. Hermione is not a mudblood she is a halfblood. She is more powerful than you at the moment because her magic is finetuned while yours is still buzzing mindlessly inside you." She paused a moment the let the words sink in.  
"Get out." Harry didn't even bother to look at Jean. "I don't want your filth near me."  
"But Harry because she's related to you-know-who doesn't mean-" Ron sputtered helplessly.  
"It's fine, Ron. I understand. Harry is doing exactly what this.imbecile was doing moments ago. Harry Potter afraid of someone who just defended one of her friends and happens to hold the name Riddle."  
"Harry is you scar hurting?" Ginny asked him quietly. Draco was still frozen in the doorway and was starting to suffocate on his own ears that were actually curling inwards. Jean made a slashing movement with her hand and Draco's ears were back to normal. Harry raised his eyes to look at Jean, then slowly stood. Jean gazed at him in a way that was almost trademarked to Dumbledore.  
" Harry, I am Voldemort's daughter. He still considers me his daughter - don't interrupt me please," Harry stopped his attempt to say something, " He killed the rest of his wife's, my mother's family when I was about a year old. I hate him as much as you do but he still tries to be a father to me. He knows I carry ancient blood in me and he cannot kill me because that would be killing a part of him. Considering the state in which he is in, I don't think he would want to lose anymore of himself than he already has."  
Draco who suddenly found himself able to move suddenly got down on his knees and half begged his apology, "I'm sorry My Lady I am ever so sorry you hold His power forgive me. Don't hurt me- or kill me." He looked up hopefully.  
"You are Malfoy's son aren't you?"  
"Yes'm."  
"Say hello to Lucius from Lady Countessa." She smirked, and with the wave of her hand she closed the door of the compartment. "Harry you can touch me and you'll see you won't feel anything." Harry still looked skeptical. The others seemed to like her, though. She had stood up for Hermione and had yelled at Draco. He said she hated her father.he'd find out if that was true soon enough. Figuring he might as well be romantic, he winked at Ron, who had Hermione comfortably seated on his lap.  
"Are you sure I can touch you? Can I make sure that I can touch you?"  
"Why not?" Jean found her mind suddenly racing to figure out what he meant. Harry took a step toward her; leaned in and let his lips brush hers. Suddenly blushing, he stepped back. Jean grinned at Harry, "You're not the first guy who's wanted to do that- but I must admit the first one who has had the guts to carry it out." The tension in the room lessened abruptly to nearly none as they talked and laughed. She was pretty funny, Harry thought, and is amazingly good looking too.I'm sure she's not bad. There was a sharp rapping on the door of the compartment.  
"Hello Potter, Granger, Weasleys and.Jean?" Professor Snape suddenly looked confused. "Jean you're STILL 16?" 


End file.
